New World Alternate Ending to Death Note Anime
by ClareTurner
Summary: OK, since I HATE the ending, I am going to rewrite it. I actually feel as if I was Light in writing this. I felt very powerful... anyway it is NOT a Mary Sue. Rated "M" for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

New World- Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I in no way own Death Note or its characters. I am just a new fan who saw the entire anime and hates the ending. And because of that I will create a different ending to what I think should have happened if Light was just a little more clever. It is rated M for lemons. Since I have not created an original character, (although I was tempted to) I should not have any problems with Mary Sues. Please do not flame me, because I have worked hard on this fic. I only accept constructive criticism. I even put myself in Light's shoes. That is what I do with every fic. Please enjoy it.

Chapter One: "Delete"

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Light Yagami said to his loyal follower Teru when he was shown in the doorway of the warehouse.

"35, 36, 37..." As Teru said this, Light grinned as evilly as he wanted. He knew this would work he had it all planned out.

"38, 39!" Teru continued.

"Well Near, looks like I win." Light said in his usual crazed tone.

"40!!!!" Teru screamed psychotically. Near smirked back at Light, but then his eyes widened. Light knew his heart was giving in. Everyone's was. His team, Near's team, all except for him. He knew that Near would try to get the Death Note and replace it with a fake of their own. And so what he did was he took the original and created a fake with pages of the real one inside so that they would see Ryuk and think that they got the real one. However he gave the real one to Ryuk and told him when it was safe to give it to Teru.

Near's toys which were standing upright scattered as he fell to the ground with a crash.

Light laughed psychotically. His former team looked at him in shock. Matsuda tried to lift his gun, but failed to hit Light because of pain.

Before they died, Light said this...

"Now the world will bend to my will! Everything will change from now on! I knew you'd try to deceive me but I'm just as convincing aren't I? Now the world will kneel to Kira! Kira will be the new God of this world! There will be no more pain for the good innocent people of this world! No one will oppose me now!" He finished with the laugh once again. After everyone was dead, he approached Teru.

"Thank you for everything Teru." He grinned taking the notebook out of his servant's hand. He started writing.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Teru asked.

"There's something I need to do." He said as calm as ever.

This is what he wrote.

_Teru Mikami- suicide_

_January 28__th__, 2013_

_He will set fire to the entire warehouse and put gasoline all over the bodies and himself before he lights the match, destroying the evidence. -1:45pm_

Light grinned as he walked away.

"Wait! God! Wait for...." However the notebook took in the effect. Light grinned as he saw him going through it. He called Misa and told her where he was. He gave the notebook to Misa causing her to remember yet again. He went back in to get some burns to make the police think he just escaped, and then Misa took him to the hospital crying the whole time and staying in character.

While Light was in the hospital, Misa took care of being Kira. By the time Light was able to go home, Kira was officially celebrated by everyone. Since the world had no more government officials who opposed Kira (mainly because of fear,) Kira was now a celebrated God. Just like Light always wanted.

In case there was trouble Light never revealed his identity. In fact, the Japanese police agree to keep him in honor of his father. No one in the police oppose Kira any longer, and say that it is a miracle that Light survived Kira not even thinking he may be Kira himself.

To keep up appearances he marries Misa. (Not to mention it would keep her happy and not annoying too much.) He knew he'd be expected to marry her because of going out with her for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Misa/Light Lemon!!!!

Chapter 2: Kira's Heir

After Light married Misa, he realized that he won't live forever. (Well Duh...) He decided that he and Misa will create a child. This child will take over as Kira once Misa and he were gone. His child was going to inherit the Death Note once he or she is old enough to not be scared of Ryuk.

Obviously Ryuk didn't like this idea, but Light insisted that he give ownership to his first son or daughter on his deathbed if he had to. Ryuk decided that when Light and Misa had sex he would be out of the room and eating apples or something. Light also made sure that Misa did not take the birth control she usually had; he threw it away.

On his wedding night, he back in bed while waiting for Misa to get dressed out of the wedding dress. He had to admit Misa was adorable. He wondered how sexy her lingerie was going to be. He grinned as she walked out with a very skimpy black laced nightgown which was more like a shirt.

Misa slithered her way onto the bed on top of Light, causing his dick to get very hard. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Light lay back with a grin on his face. He liked when she took over like this. He had his arms behind his head. He groaned as Misa now unzipped his pants and let free his throbbing member.

Misa smiled, as she started licking the tip. Light bit his lip at the pleasure. Sure he was using Misa, but he knew that he would enjoy this. Misa now took the entire thing in her mouth sucking it to make it even bigger. He decided this was enough fun for Misa. He grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed. He tore off her nightgown and her panties to find her already wet. _Good I don't have to pleasure her._ He said to himself making his grin wider.

Without warning, he thrust himself into Misa. He kept thrusting her slow and then gradually went a little faster. Finally they both came. Light held himself in while he let everything out so that it would make the chances of having a child that much better. Misa flopped to the side of him and held on to him, and he in return just to keep her happy.

"I love you Light." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Misa." He lied. Misa went to sleep while Light lay back grinning while his mind was again at work on the next step as Kira.

Light was now the head of a new Japanese Police Force who all agreed with Kira. Since the death of the others he had to hire new people. He was busy trying to find a criminal who refused to say their name when he had an interviewer for being a new receptionist. Her name was Kyoko Kirisaki (no relation to Kyoko in Black Cat, I just can't think of a name.)

Light realized she was very beautiful. She was two years younger than him. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was very calm and not like any girl who had ever liked him.

"Ok, well what do you think of Kira?"

She smirked. "I owe him my life actually."

Light was surprised at this reaction. "Why do you say that?"

"Well... its kind of weird to say this, but I'm kind of a trouble magnet. Ever since I left home I've had an abusive murderer of a fiancé, different criminals try to rape me after they escaped from jail, and people try to rob me. But every time it was as if Kira was with me my whole life because they always died before they were able to hurt me." She smiled. "And because of that I owe him my life. He's the greatest God this world could ask for."

Light smirked. "Very well, I'm happy to say that you are hired."

"Thank you Mr. Yagami!"

"Please, call me Light." He said with a smile. He could never get over hearing people talk about him like that. He loved being God. "But I must warn you, there isn't much work now that Kira is accepted everywhere. The only work we do is finding the undercover criminals."

"I'm sure I can handle it." She said with the cutest smile Light had ever seen. Light wished he'd met Kyoko before he decided to marry Misa. Maybe then he could have killed her and then married her instead or something. But he couldn't think of that now. He was a married man. He had to stick to appearances.

Over the next few months he and Kyoko seemed to become very close friends. Light wasn't even acting. He enjoyed being close to her. It turned out that she had the same passion Teru did about wanting to help Kira. Her close friends and family were all killed and avenged by Kira. She had every respect for him.

AN- alright, so I lied about an OC, but it would work out better so Light doesn't go out of character.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Misa

After a few months of marriage, Light realized that Misa was not getting pregnant. What was going on? She should be by now. They decided to go to the doctor to make sure everything was alright.

"I'm so happy you care about me so much!" Misa said annoyingly as they waited for the doctor to come in.

"I just want to have a baby with you." He said with a fake smile.

Finally the doctor came in. He looked sad as he told them that Misa was unable to have children. She had been on birth control for so long that her body was now unable. Light sat there with a sulk. Misa was crying. What was the point of being married to a woman who was unable to have children?

As they were on their way home, Light refused to talk to Misa. When they got home Misa tried to have sex with Light again, but he pushed her away. Instead he walked into the living room to speak with Ryuk.

"What are you going to do now Light?" he asked Light.

"Oh, I think you know Ryuk. The only reason I married her was to have a child with her to carry on the name of Kira."

"So how are you going to do it?"

Light grinned as he took out his Death Note. "I'll make it an accident. Rem isn't here anymore so she can't hurt me. I'll act in public as if I was devastated."

"Alright then. If you're sure." He said eating another apple.

Light started writing and grinned.

_Misa Amane- Accidental Death_

_While hurrying across the street, she drops her things and gets run over by a car killing her instantly- 12:00pm_

Light smiled as he put the notebook away and slept on the couch in order to be away from Misa.

The next day he got the news at 12:30 pm. He acted as he said he would. Kyoko held him as Light faked tears. Kyoko was always thoughtful that way. Even though he was acting she seemed to think he was really upset. Light knew what to do next. After a few months he would "move on" and go for Kyoko. But how would he do it? He never knew what to do with women.

Sure they all loved him, but he never knew how to love them back. He never felt this way toward a girl before because they were all so annoying. But Kyoko was different because she had the same views as him. She would not be used like he used Kiyomi. Kyoko was special.


End file.
